


Lost Boys Like Me Are Free

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee, Peter Pan (2003)
Genre: 12 year old Blaine Anderson, Fairy!Rachel, Mentions of Nanny the Nurse Dog, Mentions of Wendy Darling, Mentions of the Darling Family, Multi, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Peter Pan References, kid!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: When Blaine Anderson was 4 years old, he met the flying boy, Peter Pan and his fairy sidekick, Tinkerbell. 8 years later, Blaine's waited every night in front of his window for the boy to return. And on his 12th Birthday, Blaine feels like he should just give up. But then that night...he doesn't see Peter Pan. But a young lost boy named Kurt.





	Lost Boys Like Me Are Free

**Beginning Note: OK, Explanation time! I got the idea for this. #1: Songs like **_Lost Boy _**By Ruth B and **_Peter Pan _**by **Kelsea Ballerini,** #2 The 2003 version of **_Peter Pan_**, And #3, me and my **_Facebook _**RP friend talking about Peter Pan and using gifs from the 2003 Peter Pan movie in our conversation! So yeah...frickin' plot bunnies...Anyways! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was when Blaine was five when his mother first told him the stories of Peter Pan. The wonderful fantasies and fantastic words brought to life by her beautiful voice and Blaine's boundless information, always made those stories come to life in his dreams.

One night...almost a little...too real.

Blaine was fast asleep when he heard giggling. It must've been only loud enough for Blaine to hear because it seemed his brother Cooper didn't move an inch. Blaine slowly crept out of his bed and looked around. He slowly turned the nob on the gas lap and looked around his and his brother's room when he looked up and saw a shadow...belonging to no one.

The shadow brought a finger to its lips and hid behind Blaine's dresser. Blaine released a small gasp and turned to find the shadow that seemingly belonged to no one and apparently had a mind of its own. He heard a little jingle and jumped and tiptoed to his dresser and opened the first cabinet. He could've sworn when he saw a tiny lady with her blonde hair in a bun, a little green dress, and wee green shoes with teeny-weenie cotton balls on them.

"Oh my..." Blaine said. His whisper sounding like a roar in this dead silence. The tiny woman looked up and Blaine guessed gasped because all he heard was a high-pitched jingle. Then she went to hide behind a thimble. It didn't work though because he picked up by her wings, which felt as silky as a spider's web, but thin at the same time, and placed the undersized woman in the palm of his not-very-big hand. "Wow..." He spoke in wonderment as he admired the little creature. He was about to continue analyzing her when a loud thump made another's presence known.

Blaine jumped and spun about 90° and saw a boy standing at his window. The was covered in leaves, was barefoot, and has shaggy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. The boy pressed his index fingers to his lips, just like the shadow who looked like it belonged to no one did either. The boy looked both ways and saw the shadow coming from out of it's hiding place. The boy grabbed it's foot as fast as he could and scolded it. Quietly screaming about what he could possibly thinking.

"What were you _thinking? _Why do you keep running away from me _again!_ Ugh! I can never rely on you, can I?!" The boy groaned and looked up. "C' mon Tink, let us go." The tiny lady flew from off of Blaine's hand and onto the boy's hat, looking fearfully at Blaine. The boy consoled the tiny lady. Before the boy left, Blaine just had to know one last thing.

"Um...Wh-What's your name?"

The boy looked up and smiled, giving a simple answer. "Peter. Peter Pan."

And with that, the boy soared out of his window and back into the sky.


End file.
